Distractions from Breaking Dawn
by Nisa Cullen
Summary: A rewrite of Chapter 6 ‘Distractions’ in Breaking Dawn from Edwards P.O.V. This is the missing tale of the night of their honeymoon when Edward finally says yes and the faithful wooden headboard is destroyed. My first Fanfic & first lemon
1. Distractions

**_These characters are not my own they are the creation of Stephenie Meyer who has created a world which you do not only want to read about but you wish to live in. _**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

'What will tonight bring?" I muttered to myself as I listened to her heart race as she stepped out of the shower. Every night this week she has tried unsuccessfully to coax me into making love to her again.

I could not bring myself to be upset with her; she had no idea of just how much she was tormenting me. She had no idea of just how much I wanted to be with her again. No idea of how badly I longed to feel her beautiful curves under my cool marble fingers and to love her as a husband loves his wife. I shook my head to dissipate the thoughts of desire passing through my mind.

As desperately as I wanted to, I could not bring myself to risk her, to hurt her, my Bella. I could never forgive myself for hurting her our first night together. For days she has tried to convince me that she is 'fine' as she puts it but I am not ok with hurting her she should know that by now.

I can hear her now through the bathroom door, rustling inside her suitcase. _Hmm_ … it smells like lace will be the fabric of choice tonight if my sense of smell is as correct and it usually is, but it cannot be worse than last night.

She has taken to temping me by being the most beautiful vision I have ever seen night after night. Last night was the worst. She wore the most delicate ivory satin night dress, definitely something Alice had picked out for her. As soon as she stepped out the door my vision was filled as if a fantasy was walking toward me. _Oh_, how many days and nights have I fantasized about seeing my Bella with her radiant smile, soft blush, and flowing hair looking exactly as she did last night. My Bella, she is my personal angel tormenting me in more ways than she could possibly know. It was near impossible to tell her no, but at least with the activity of the day I have managed to keep her entertained and myself distracted from thinking too much about the feel of her stunning skin beneath mine and how desperately I wanted to feel it again.

No, I cannot, I must not, and I must be strong for us both. She will be immortal soon and I will not have to be as careful as I do now, she must wait.

We both must wait.

Her heart is aflutter, I hear it clearly in this humid night, it is the most calming sound. I will miss her heartbeat so much. 'Compose yourself Edward she will be immortal soon enough.' I said to myself.

I heard her slowly opening the door as if she doesn't know that I could already hear her tip toeing across the floor. I had to smile to myself at her trying to surprise me.

"What do you think?" Bella said turning slowly so I had a perfect view of her from every angle.

My breath hitched, I cannot possibly begin to describe how tantalizing, seductive, alluring, glamorous, and every other adjective I know in every language I have learned that my Bella, my wife, is in this moment. A perfect goddess stood before me wearing such thin strips of black lace with ruffled trim. All of my years of self control were being fully exerted to not move toward her with inhuman speed and take her right now.

All of these thoughts passing through my mind in the time it took for her to finish one turn before me. I was so grateful that my mind works quickly so I could hold onto the memory of why I should not take her to me right now.

I took another deep breath feeling a dual burn of desire and thirst, clearing my throat I used my will to speak again.

"You look beautiful. You always do."

It was true she did always look beautiful but why must she look so alluring at this moment. Fortunately for my willpower and sanity she climbed into the bed pulling the covers over the most reveling aspects of her ensemble.

"Thanks" she said her voice full of frustration. A tone that I was getting use to hearing regardless of how much I hated to be the cause of such a sour note in her voice.

I sat on the bed, pulling the covers up just a little higher to make looking at her easier for me and pulled her to my side smelling my the powerful fragrant scent coming off of her still damp hair.

I could feel her tense next to me, squirming to no doubt attack my will yet again.

"I'll make you a deal." She said in the most innocent voice.

Tonight she will try to bargain.

At least it will be better than last night's guilt or the anger from the day before. I sighed quietly to myself fully aware that that the test of my will was about to begin for the sixth night in a row.

"I will not make any deals with you" I answered her calmly. I hoped that she would let the subject pass and rest; she had seemed so tired lately.

"You haven't even heart what I'm offering" she replied. But I knew the crux of what this new deal would entail.

"It doesn't matter" I said to her. It was the truth, it did not matter. I wanted her so much, so fully, without her even offering. If only she could understand just how much I wanted to be able to touch her, to love her again.

No, it would not matter. Regardless of what she offered.

I felt her sigh beside me and thought I would have an easy night for once.

"Dang it. And I really wanted…Oh well" she said in such a cunning manner.

Given all that I wanted to do with her that I could not at least I could take the bait and let her make her offer. I rolled my eyes and gave just a little.

"All right. What do you want?"

She gave a passive yawn and then said words that tumbled right through my composure. She offered to do all that I was asking of her for months. She offered to give me time, to go to college, to stay…human. I could not contain myself as her offer peeled through the careful levels of composure that I held in place.

"You would wait. You would stay human?" I could not hide the joy and anguish in my voice at that moment. The two emotions both so strong they were warring within me. Suddenly, anger came over and I spoke curter than I originally intended but frustration was burning through me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" it came out through my teeth but I could not hold in the anger that was spreading through me at the thought of her offer.

"Isn't it hard enough without all of this" I continued tossing the cover back slightly and grabbing a pile of the lace ruffles at the hem of her gown. At its touch I longed to rip the lace away from her and crush her body into mine, but at lifting the lace I saw the fading shadow of one of the bruises on her thigh from our first night together. I relaxed my hand and attempted to rectify my harsh tone. It was so ungentlemanly of me to behave this way and I let the beautiful black lace flow through my fingers and land just at the bottom of her alabaster hip.

I quickly looked away from the curvature of her hip into her deep chocolate eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I won't make any deals with you."

"I want to go to college."

Frustration was taking over me, Bella had never mentioned waning to go to college her applications were only submitted at my prompting, prodding, and often bribing but suddenly she was suggesting an about face in her change of heart.

"No, you don't. And there is nothing that is worth risking your life again. That's worth hurting you."

Why couldn't she let this go, why couldn't she see how hard it was to keep myself from taking her and making love to her? But I could not, I would not risk hurting her, my existence was dedicated to keeping her safe, how could she not understand?

"But I _do_ want to go." She continued "Well, it's not college as much as it's that I want to be human a little while longer." She finished pulling herself closer to me setting the left side of my body aflame.

I closed my eyes allowing for a fraction of a second consideration of her request, then I took a deep breath attempting to distract myself from her closeness, her scent, her pleading.

"You are making me insane, Bella. Haven't we had this argument a million times, you always begging to be a vampire without delay?"

"Yes, but I have a reason to be human that I didn't have before."

I closed my eyes again and answered her with a flat "What's that?"

"Guess" she replied with sudden enthusiasm pulling herself slightly from the cocoon of the covers toward my lap kissing me. I resisted as was my standard reply, reminding me of our first days together when I had to pull her from me for both of our sakes. But it was harder now after experiencing the depth of pleasure that physical love could bring but also the agony that followed as I looked at my Bella hurt by my own hands. I stiffened at the thought.

She felt my reluctance and I pulled her to rest on my chest gently. Such a beautiful, tempting, human girl I thought to myself.

"You are so human Bella. Ruled by your hormones" I said to her with a short laugh to lighten the mood, pulling the covers up to tuck her in. I began to hum her lullaby and I felt her relax at my side.

She reluctantly admitted to being tired and in her drowsy state started to mention something about having such vivid dreams but after holding her close for a moment she relaxed and fell asleep.

"Colors so bright….." she muttered in her sleep as I held her closer to keep her cool. She sighed again and fell deeper into another silent night of rest.

The solitude brought with it an uneasy peace. I reflected on our conversation her offer to give me what I so desperately wanted more time...

Time with My Bella…My beautiful human Bella.

No matter what she would always be my Bella even after she was changed but I wanted more time with her just as she was today.

_###_


	2. Lust

**Edward**

She shifted her weight unconsciously tossing the cover aside, most likely due to the humidity, but in doing so she uncovered her entire body allowing me once again an unobstructed view of her beautiful shape covered so slightly in seductive black lace.

My eyes slid over the lace taking in the detail of the stitching, the patterns within the fabric, and the ruffled edges at the hem. I took pleasure in how the strips crossed at the exact angle needed to accentuate her breast. Her alabaster skin looked radiant in the unfiltered moon light as she rolled placing her head back on my chest.

Her hair fanned out on the pillow, her lips parted slightly, and her leg twitched showing me the inside of her thigh. I heard my breathing accelerate as I took in the sight of the pale vein that ran up her thigh. I could not force my eyes away from this beautiful vein. My eyes began tracing it centimeter by centimeter from the fold of her knee till it disappeared under the pile of ruffles at the hem of her gown.

I stared at the vein at the point of its disappearance wishing to move the lace aside and trace it to its conclusion.

I felt myself shudder slightly careful not to wake her thinking of its conclusion, thinking of the soft skin that rested mere inches away from my vision shrouded by near opaque black lace. I felt waves of desire pass through me at the thoughts of what lay beneath the thin black lace. I remembered in vivid detail the feel of her soft skin, skin which had been touch by no man but me. I felt a smile creep across my face as I remember the taste of her skin, the feel of the bud of her soft breast in my mouth, the contours of her stomach, her reaction to my kiss on her hip. I reveled in the memory of my Bella with her back arched in desire as my hands and lips traced this very vein.

This vein could be my undoing. Why must she be so tempting? I thought to myself. Even now, completely asleep as I gazed upon her beauty she was singing to me, not just her blood to my thirst but her body sung to mine. It had awakened in me an urgent pleasure that I never knew could exist and now looking at her lying beside me so beautifully I cursed myself for delighting in those memories.

I cursed myself for feeling pleasure in something that had damaged my Bella. For feeling pleasure in something that had left her with bruises that were still visible today. I remembered the horror of seeing her skin as the sun rose into the sky covered with marks from my night of selfish pleasure. With this thought I moved a wayward strand of her hair from her face and ever so gently pulled the sheet to cover her thigh and begin to hum the lullaby I wrote for her in an attempt to distract myself again.

_ ### _


	3. Satisfaction

**Edward**

Without warning I heard a deep gasp and Bella was sitting upright. She seemed startled and it was far too early for her to wake.

"Bella? Are you alright, sweetheart?" I asked her quickly searching her face trying to ascertain what was wrong.

"Oh, It was only a dream" she said seemingly startled and confused.

"It's ok love, it was only a dream. I'm here, I'm with you. You are safe" I muttered to her sitting upright by her side rocking her gently.

"Did you have another nightmare?" I asked her wishing instantly that I could take away her startling dreams.

"Not a nightmare" she said with a break in her voice. "It was a good dream"

"Then why are your crying?" I asked wishing yet again I could hear her thoughts and understand her sudden emotional outburst.

"My dream" she said struggling to speak between the sudden sobs. "I wanted it to be real" and she began sobbing again.

Uncertain of how to soothe her I grabbed her hand. ""Tell me about it" I urged. "Maybe that will help." I waited patiently for her to begin.

Tears streamed down her cheek and through her quieted sobbed she said "We were on the beach…." and she trailed off.

"And?" I prompted her to continue wondering what on the beach could've elicited such a response. She was silently sobbing. Her silence tore at me internally as I could tell she was hurting but I could not understand why."Tell me, Bella" I pleaded while desperately searching her eyes wishing I could understand what was happening.

Instead of speaking she grabbed me and threw her body into mine catching me off guard with a feverish kiss. Her lips moved with urgency, passion and new edge, an edge beyond desire… something new. I gently returned her kiss while taking her arms from around my neck and holding her shoulders pulling her body from mine so I could see into her eyes.

"No, Bella"

"I'm s-s-s-orry" she mumbled. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes looked directly into mine with ignited desire.

I pulled her quickly to me feeling her warm body against mine. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and interlocking her hands at my back.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" I said to her with an agonized breath that was almost a moan as I felt her delicate hands dig into my back.

"Please" she said pushing her face into my chest "Please, Edward?"

My name on her lips with such utter vulnerability and desire, combined with my own need for her overcame the careful walls I put up to protect her. In that moment feeling my Bella, so warm and hurting at my rejection in my arms I could no longer fight.

I could no longer tell her 'No'. I had to have her, I had to fill her need and make her smile again.

Before I could lose my nerve I quickly cupped her chin and raising her face to mine and letting out a primal groan I crushed her lips to mine.

I allowed myself to feel, to feel her and taste her. My hands grabbing her hair and holding her body close to mine.

Her hands behind my back grasped at my shirt with her breath ragged. I pulled back remembering how she needed to breath and I did not object as she pulled my shirt over my head.

I looked at her beautiful face and with inhuman speed lifted her soft body in my arms standing with one of her thighs in my hand and an arm wrapped around her back in an instant kissing her passionately as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I sat on the edge of the bed with her body facing me.

I took silent pleasure and delight after restraining myself so fully in gently caressing her body and kissing her along her cheek and to her neck. My mind reveled in hearing the soft moans escaping her lips. I leaned into her neck placing kisses along her collarbone up to the nap of her neck, feeling her heart race and her blood pulsating through her veins.

Her hands moved wildly twisting themselves into my hair and her body began to writhe in seductive gyrations on my lap sending bolts of electricity through my veins. Watching my Bella bite her lip with pleasure and throw her head back with reckless abandon overcame all of my senses.

I wanted her, I needed her. Suddenly I could not wait to feel her skin upon mine.

I lifted her body gently nuzzling my face between her breast and I gripped the lace with my teeth tearing it open to expose her soft breasts. A growl escaped my lips as I gently planted kisses down her collarbone and down to the soft bud of her breast.

I slowly opened my mouth and let the bud of her left breast gently cross my lips. I held her tenderly and I softly let my tongue travel from her bud to the underside of her breast reveling in the soft shudders my actions sent through her body and the way her bud stood at attention with my touch. I planted kisses across her cleavage and greedily but cautiously I took her other breast into my mouth delighting in the texture of her skin in my mouth and on my tongue.

I rested Bella back on my lap and felt her squirm as her thighs hit my arousal. Her eyes widened at the contact as did my own.

"Edward" she said as she looked me in my eyes her lids heavy with pleasure. I kissed her deeply while standing up with her legs still around my waist. She began kissing and nibbling on my shoulder and the feeling of pleasure rendered me unable to move as I held her with my hands supporting her under her thighs.

"Edwards..I want you, I need you!" she said with ragged breath directly into my ear.

Hearing those words sent tingles though my body and I walked with three wide steps and leaned Bella against the paneled bedroom wall.

Her body heaved with desire as I tiled her backward kissing her body from her neck to her breasts and running my hands over the contours of her stomach and coming to a rest on her waist drinking in the vision of her pale skin matching mine in the moonlight. I held her by the waist re-memorizing every inch of her glorious body from this angle.

I growled again fighting to keep control as I found her lips before moving to her ear, her jaw, and her neck. I turned and walked back to the bed laying her gently on her back.

I quickly lowered myself to her, hovering my body over hers being careful to support my weight.

"Edwards, please" she said lifting her hips to mine. Moving her warm soft hands down the planes of my stomach to the top of my khaki's untying the knot and unzipping my pants.

I trailed kisses down the soft curve of her stomach and over to her hips pressing my palm against her opening feeling the fruits of her arousal through the soft lace fabric.

In one quick motion I pulled my shorts off and moved my hands to her hips and punched holes into the side of her underwear and smiled and she seemed oblivious to me ripping her clothing to shreds. I tossed the black fabric to the bottom of the bed and brought my hips forward in line with hers.

"Bella" I said with apprehension in my voice. I was concerned of hurting her but desire was winning over my rationalizations.

"Edward, it's ok, I love you… I need you" she said with certainty.

Softly, aware of my movements, I ran my hand from her cheek, down her arm, across her stomach, over hip, and then I slowly allowed my thumb to gently trace the vein from the hinge of her hip down to her knee till I cupped her calf and pulled her leg around my waist and I felt the heat of her love rush against my arousal.

I took her face between my hands kissing her with more fervor than before and I hesitated checking my control as I slowly entered her opening. The sensation was nearly overwhelming, the feeling of her warm soft body slowly enveloping my arousal inch by inch. I moved slowly, deliberately, keeping my eyes on her face searching for any signs of distress.

Her eyes widened and fell soft with pleasure and a soft moan escaped her lips. I froze at the sound not wanting to escape the moment.

Sensing my hesitation Bella began pushing her hips against mine until I was fully inside of her. Still unable to move but enjoying every sensation she began grinding her hips against me. She threw her arms around my neck pulling herself off the bed and she began moving quicker than I expected.

The suddenness of her attack took me by surprise and I had to pull back withdrawing from her and instantly I missed the warmth of her folds.

As I pulled back Bella followed me sitting up, she placed her hands on my chest looking me in the eye and nudged me as if she wished for me to lay back.

I looked at her face and swiftly complied. Laying on my back and allowing her to straddle my abdomen her hands on my chest.

Bella peppered my chest with kisses leaving a scorching trail behind each one and sending shocks of electricity through my form.

She shifted her weight back and took my arousal into her hand. The sensuality of the movement overwhelmed me as I took pleasure in her soft fingers wrapping themselves around me. Reveling in her touch, I felt the urge to squeeze her but knowing what a mistake that could be I instead lifted my arm above my head searching for any inanimate object I could reach. My hand settled on the head board which I gripped grimly. I felt the wood begin to grate leaving and indention where my fingers so feverishly pressed into the hard wood creating a soft mold around my touch. Before I could fully register the situation Bella lifted herself above my arousal and slowly aligned her opening directly over me and began to slide me into her depths.

The vision of her straddling me naked in the mood light without any barriers between us and her fully body in front of me was unbeatable. I gripped the headboard harder as she began lifting herself slightly and with a curved motion plunging myself into her depth. Her hands found my chest and she began pushing off the stone of my chest lifting herself slightly with each movement.

"_Bella_" I moaned loudly through my teeth unable to say more.

Her moans and sighs grew louder with her ragged breath matching mine. I wanted so desperately to grab her hips and guide her more but I had to be careful so I grasped the headboard tightly with both hands grateful for the thickness of the oak and forced my might into this action. As she began to lean forward opening her eyes staring into mine gyrating faster and faster making the most seductive sounds not words, not moans, but sounds of unbridled pleasure as she continued to grind quickly upon me.

My toes curled as I felt the unmistakable feeling of passion desire and the wishes for release tighten within my body.

At that moment she tossed her hair again sending a fresh wave of her scent and the scent of our passionate love making into my face and I felt a crack as the wood splintered above my head. I threw the now gorged chucks of wood aside and gently placed a hand on her hip to steady her in her movements as they became erratic and wild her back arched above me and she began to sigh with sounds of desire.

I sensed her closeness to climax as I gyrated my hips in time with hers. I grabbed the headboard once again and braced myself.

With a sudden movement Bella leaned forward her hair creating a shield of seclusion around us and her lips kissed mine and I felt convulsions pass through her body sending shivers through my own form as I felt her wetness drip from my arousal.

I could no longer contain myself with this vision of my Bella atop me releasing her climax and I climaxed in harmony gouging more headboard from the backing behind me but I could not think clearly of what happened as my vision was crowded with white and hearing became difficult.

Bella still leaning forward kissed my lips.

"I love you" she said breathlessly

"As I do you I replied" My mind still reeling from our love making and my ears and vision still slightly unfocused.

Bella slid her body off of my arousal which sent shivers through me as her soft folds left my shape.

She fell limply beside me with her head on my chest and quickly fell asleep.

Realizing my hands were still full of the wooden shards of the headboard I tossed the pieces of wood to the floor and I wrapped one arm gently around my Bella's warm body overheated by our love making and rested my other arm behind my head.

So much for distractions I thought with a sigh of satisfaction as I listened to the sound of the heartbeat of my Bella as she lay beside me sleeping in the slumber of satisfaction.

_###_


End file.
